The Handsome Guy
by Gillian Kearney Fan
Summary: Kirsty Clement's and Jessica Harrison are both 16 and have boyfriend's, their relationships are going well, but Jessica withdraws from Adam following the birth of their baby, will she confide in her friend Kirsty and tell her what's bothering her? This story is co -wrote by EmilyLouisxx
1. Chapter 1

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 1

Best friends Jessica Harrison and Kirsty Clemants met each other outside school Monday morning. "Hey Kirsty" Jessica waved to her friend as she struggled to balance her folders. Kirsty helped her to pick them up.

"Oh Jess" She said shaking her head as they giggled and walked in to school. "What have you got first?"

"English" Jessica replied with a sigh as she paid for their coffees. She walked over to the table that Kirsty had got and sat down.

"Fancy going out at lunch?" Kirsty said taking her coffee and nodding. "My treat?"

"Sure" Jessica replied as her and Kirsty walked out of the canteen and went their separate ways to their lessons promising to meet each other at 12:30. to go to Subway.

Kirsty found Science dragging for her. They were experimenting with bunsun burners.

"Kirsty take that chewing gum out and put it in the bin " Said Mr. Jackson sternly.

"No" Kirsty replied cheeckily blowing a bubble then popping it.

"Detention" Mr. Jackson ordered his face going red. He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt.

"Whatever Sir" Kirsty rolled her eyes as she text Jessica.

To : Jessica

Sender : Kirsty

Time :11:35

**Babe, bad news. Mr. Jackson has given me detention. He's a bore. Love ya. **Kirsty sent the text.

Jessica put her pen down in her notepad as she got her phone out of her bag.

Miss Roborts looked at Jessica through her glasses. "Jessica put it away please?"

Jessica sighed but did as she was told, she didn't want her phone confiscated.

The bell rang for lunch time. Kirsty raced out of class when Mr. Jackson stopped her by handing her a pink slip. "Detention. Drama hall at 3:00"

"I'll be there " She replied sarcastically.

They walked out of school and headed to Subway. They waited in the queue. Jessica ordered a cheese salad sandwhich with a mineral water while Kirsty ordered the same with a diet Coke. "What time is your detention?" Jessica asked opening her sandwhich.

"3:00 " Kirsty replied with a small shrug taking a sip of her Coke. "Come with me?"

"No way!" Jessica laughed. "Miss Roborts caught me with my phone in English and I have course work to do. "

"Do it in the drama hall. " Kirsty said binning her wrapper and putting her Coke in her handbag.

Jessica nodded as they left Subway. "OK"

"Crap!" Kirsty said putting her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"I have P.E and my kit's at home "

Jessica hugged her friend as they stood by her locker and Kirsty wondered what to do about her P.E kit.

Dodge ball was a breeze for Kirsty so that meant the lesson went fast. Then. She sighed. She had dentention with Mr. Bore as she had renamed him. She laughed to herself as she went to get changed. Checking her make up in the mirror she text Jessica.

Sender : Kirsty

To: Jessica

Time :2:46

**Just got out of gym, going to drama hall. U coming? **

Jessica took her phone out of her jeans and was texting back as she slid in to a seat crossing her legs.

Sender : Jessica

To : Kirsty

Time :2:52

**Already there. Back seat. Hurry up. **

Kirsty pulled her jacket over her and walked down the corridor her black boots tapping against the marble floor.

**"**Boring" Kirsty said swinging her legs back and fourth. She was sat beside her friend who was struggling not to laugh.

"Girls be quiet. Detention is a time to reflect on the things you have done wrong!" Mr. Jackson snapped.

Both girls giggled as Mr. Jackson looked at his watch and sighed. "Kirsty you may go. But don't chew gum in my class again. "

Kirsty smirked as she picked up her handbag. "Yes Sir. " They walked out of school and linked arms. "Fancy ditching tomorrow?" Kirsty asked mischievously.

"We can't" Jessica laughed as she put her keys in the lock and turned them. She walked in after Kirsty shutting the door behind her and dropping her keys on the glass table in the hallway. She looked in the mirror and put her hair in a bun. She threw herself on the velvet sofa and got her iPod out of her handbag.

Kirsty was texting her current boyfriend Dan. He was a nice enough lad with brown hair, brown eyes and stubble. But he didn't excite her like he used too. "I'm off to met Dan Jess. I'll see you later " Kirsty said walking out of the room. "Luv ya" She added picking up her jacket.

"Hiya beautiful " Dan kissed her on the lips. She looked at what he was wearing. Grey bottoms and a plain tee - shirt. She had made an effort for him. She was wearing her favourite red top with a black styled tutu skirt and killer boots. Dan whistled. "You look hot "

Kirsty stared at him. "I'm going home. Me and Jessica are going shopping are school. Text me?"

"Sure hot lips " Dan replied looking her up and down.

Kirsty shivered in the cold air as she walked home. She walked up to her room and sitting on her bed she kicked off her boots. She sat on her bed and smiled at the picture of her and Jessica at Alton Towers. They had been on Nemesis. A thrilling roller coaster ride. Both girls had screamed in delight. Kirsty picked up her iPod from her desk and put in her earphones playing her favourite song of the moment. "I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker " She lay back on her bed putting a pillow across her chest as she looked around her room. She had a poster of Zac Efron on her door. On her notice board she had pictures of her and Jessica. She got off her bed putting the pillow down and logged on to her laptop. She logged in to Twitter.

JessH in reply to KirstyC. You get home OK?

KirstyC in reply to JessH. Yeah thanks. Met Dan. See you tomorrow.

KirstyC has logged out of Twitter. She logged off her laptop and lay on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

****The Handsome Guy 

Chapter 2

Autour's Notes: This fic is written by Emily Louise xxx and Gillian Kearney Fan. We are both doing chapters each. So on with the story. :)

* * *

After waking up Jessica hit her alarm button and rose from her bed and walked in to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. Going to the windowsil she picked up her black case and got out her mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss. Walking back in to her bedroom she got out her uniform and put it on.

"Jessica come on or you'll be late for school " Her mother called up to her. Jessica picked up her bag from the chair and made her bed before she walked out of her room shutting the door behind her. "Hi Kirsty " Jessica's Mum smiled.

"Hi Mrs. Harrison. Is Jess ready yet?" Kirsty asked.

Jessica's Mum, Janet nodded. "Yes. She's just having some breakfast " Kirsty nodded and walked in to the kitchen.

"Jess come on we are going to be late " Kirsty said grabbing her friends arm and giving it a tug. Jessica got out of her seat and hugged her mother goodbye as the two girls walked out in to the hallway and on to the street. "So what have you got today?" Kirsty asked linking arms with her.

Jessica sighed. "Maths. English, German and Science. You?"

"Triple P.E, Science and Art " Kirsty studied Physical Education, so she had more P.E lessons than Jessica. "Fancy skipping today?"

Jessica shook her head in response. "We couldn't "

"Oh come on Jess, no one would know. Please?" Jessica wanted to skip as well but she knew her mother would go mad if she knew her daughter had skipped school. Kirsty didn't care if she got caught she was one of them girls who lived life to the full.

"OK" Kirsty grabbed her hand and they were off down the roads towards Holby Shopping Centre. It was huge and had loads of shops. Kirsty's favourite was Topshop. "Where do you want to go first?" Kirsty asked looking at Jessica who was worried about getting caught. She had 100% attendance and did not want to risk that over a shopping trip.

"Hoilster?" Jessica shrugged.

Kirsty agreed and they went in to Hoilster.

It was 12:45 and the girls had been shopping for 2 hours now and were hungry. Kirsty took the shopping bags off Jessica while she ordered a big ham and cheese pizza too share.

Kirsty was filing her nails when her phone vibrates in her bag. She looked at the screen. Dan. She opened her inbox.

To: Kirsty.

Sender: Dan.

**Babe where are you? Mr Jackson's going mad. Is Jess with you? Xx**

To: Dan.

Sender: Kirsty.

**Hey, we are shopping at the mo. Jessica is with me. We ditched as Mr Jackson's a bore anyway.**

Jessica walked back to the table carrying the pizza and the two cups of coke. She sat down and they began to eat their pizza. After finishing they picked up their shopping bags and left the shopping center and headed for the bus station so they could return home. Kirsty felt her phone buzz again.

To: Kirsty

Sender: Dan

**Babe, problem. Mr Bore. Kirsty giggled as she carried on reading the text. Caught me on my phone. He knows your shopping. Sorry Dan. Xx**

Kirsty stood for a second and sighed. Another detention she thought. She didn't want to tell Jessica who was sitting beside her staring out of the window and listing to her iPod as she knew that she would worry. They got off the bus and walked up the street. Kirsty got her keys out and unlocked the front door. She told Jessica to go in.

Jessica smiled and walked in. It was a small hallway and a picture of Kirsty and herself was on the shelf in the hallway. "Jess. Do you want a drink?" Kirsty asked.

"Ok" Jessica replied. Kirsty nodded walking in to the kitchen and pouring the lemonade. She walked out of the kitchen with two glasses of lemonade and handed one to Jessica. They were about to go upstairs to Kirsty's room to sort their bags out when she noticed the post man had been. She walked over and to the shelf to see if anything was for her. There was a brown envelope addressed to her.

**Dear Miss Clemants,**

**I am pleased to say, you have been accepted in to our Medical School. It is a privilege to have such a bright pupil on our course. Congratulations.**

**L. Turner **

**(Course Leader)**

kirsty jumped up and screamed. She was so happy. She hugged Jessica.

Jessica sighed as she said goodbye to her friend. She was really happy for Kirsty but disappointed she hadn't got her letter of acceptance in to Medical School. Her Mum opened the front door.

"Jessica. Can I have a word please?" Her Mum asked folding her arms. Jessica gulped and followed her Mum in to the kitchen, taking off her blazer she put it on the back of the chair before sitting down.

"What's up Mum?" Jessica asked looking at her.

"I'm going away tonight for 2 months. Will you be ok?" Janet said.

"Sure " Jessica smiled as she got up off the chair and walked upstairs to her rlom and flipped through a magazine. She come across an advert for a part time waitress and picked up her bag where her mobile was. She was interested in the job. Bringing in her own money. She could even get a flat with Kirsty. She put the number in her phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" Said a woman's voice.

"Hello?" Jessica replied "I'm enquring about the part time job?"

"Why don't you come in for an interview?" The woman said cheerfully as she added. "Ask for Eva Jones when you come?"

"When?"

"Today?"

Jessica nodded. "Thank you " As the call ended she looked down at what she was wearing she was still in her uniform. She had to look sophisticated and smart. She walked over to her wardrobe and put the bags in boxes so her Mum wouldn't find out she had ditched with Kirsty. She got out her black pants and cream blouse. She dressed and looked in the mirror, please with her appearance. She then wiped her make up off and started again. She slipped on her heels and picked up her blazer and she walked out of her room, heading down the stairs. She checked her appearance again in the downstairs mirror. She opened the front door and walked to the bus stop. She text Kirsty.

Sender : Jessica

To: Kirsty

Kirsty was kissing Dan on the couch when her phone vibrates. "It's Jess" Dan said handing Kirsty her phone. She opened her inbox.

**Got an interview for a job as a waitress. **

She text Jessica back. **Well done babe, hope you get the job. :) xx**

The bus pulled up and Jessica put her phone in her handbag before she got on the bus, paid and sat at the back. Jessica got off the bus and walked in to a building.

"Hello I'm looking for Eva Jones?" Jessica asked smiling at the receptionist.

"Why don't you take a seat in the waiting area and I'll let you know when she comes?"

"Thank you " Smiled Jessica walking away to sit in the waiting area.

"Eva there's a young woman waiting for you " The receptionist told her. Eva nodded, swished back her blonde hair and went to meet the young woman that was waiting for her.

"Hello I'm Eva Jones. We spoke on the phone "

"Hello " Jessica replied shaking her hand. Eva led Jessica down the long corridor and they come to an office. "Ready?"

Jessica nodded and swallowed her nerves as she looked around the small but comfortable office. There was a mahogany desk with two pictures of a boy and girl about 5 and 7. And a leather white sofa with two black chairs. Eva invited her to sit down. Then the formal interview got started.

"Can you tell me your name?" Eva smiled looking at her. She was dressed smartly. That was a good impression.

"Jessica Louise Harrison "

"Can you tell me what your like with people?" Eva asked.

"Sure " Jessica replied. "I'm sympathetic and up for a challenge "

Eva looked impressed with the teenager and stood up and held her hand out. "Congratulations. You've got the job "

Jessica was happy. "Thank you " She smiled picking up her handbag and walking out of the room.

Sender : Kirsty

To : Jessica

**Did you get the job? :**)

Sender: Jessica

To: Kirsty

**Yes I did :D**

Sender: Kirsty

To: Jessica

**Made up for you! Fancy coming around tonight? Xx**

Jessica put her hand out to stop a passing taxi and got in. She told the driver her address and was shocked when he stopped the car outside of town and climbed in to the back where she was sitting. He climbed on top of her as she told him to stop. "Stop please" She said looking at him. She got a picture on her phone and struggled to fight him off as he raped her.

" Get out!" He roared as he grabbed her wrists. She flinched and he threw her from the moving car.

That was horrible. The driver Dean. Jessica thought as he mentioned his name in an earlier conversation the teen hadn't really been listening too, she had just made the odd comment and nodded.

She looked at herself. Her clothes were torn and mascara ran down her cheeks. She felt violated by Dean's touch and was desperate to have a warm bath but knew she couldn't as she would need to go to the police and report it. She felt sick and then was sick. She felt someone behind her and was ready to scream when the lad smiled at her. Jessica smiled weakly at him.

He wore blue jeans and a black biker jacket. He looked cool. She was shivering so the lad pulled off his jacket and put it around her. Giving what had just happened she was really alarmed. He held out his hand. "My name's Adam. "

"Jessica..." She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 3

Kirsty was worried about her friend. She hadn't heard from her all night. She reached for her phone that was on the table to see if Jessica had text her. She hadn't. Kirsty sighed. What if something had happened? She picked her bag up. "You coming Dan?"

"Yeah babe " Kirsty smiled. She liked having him to protect her. They walked to the bus stop and waited for it to arrive. The bus arrived and Dan paid for himself and Kirsty while she sat down. Dan joined her on the seat putting his arm around her.

The handsome stranger and Jessica were sitting on the pavement. It had rained and despite having Adam's jacket around her she was still cold. "Hey " He said moving his hands up and down her arms. She flinched. "Can I get you a coffee?" He asked getting up off the pavement and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"OK" She replied looking up at him her eyes filling with tears. She got up and walked along with him.

They were in Starbucks and Jessica had found a table near the back and sat down. She screwed her eyes up tight as she feared she was about to cry. " Hey " Adam smiled putting the coffees down. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing " She said wiping her eyes quickly and picking up her coffee.

"A young girl just doesn't burst out crying in the streets " Adam stated remembering last night events.

"It's nothing!"She repeated angrily. She knew he was just being kind to her, buying her coffee and lending her his jacket. He continued to look at her in concern.

" Alright " He replied. Adam dug in to his pocket and found a crumbled piece of paper. "Here's my number. If you want to talk. Ring me?"

"Thanks " She whispered as he slid the folded piece of paper over to her and stood from his seat paying the waiter that passed them. Adam offered her his hand which she refused with a small smile as he offered to walk her home. "No thank you. I'll be fine "

Adam nodded and putting his hands in his jeans pockets and he strolled off. Jessica left a while after him and let herself in to the house. Locking the door behind her Jessica walked upstairs and tipped it's contents on her bed. Her mobile, purse and lipgloss. She opened the paper and stored the number in her BlackBerry Curve.

Adam Trueman. 077893211231

She put her phone back in her handbag before deciding to text Adam thanking him for his help today. She also realised that she had not spoken to Kirsty.

sender: Jessica Harrison

To: Adam Trueman

**Hey Adam.**

**It's Jessica. **

**I just wanted to thank you for helping me today.**

Adam Trueman was lying in bed thinking about that vulnerable teenager. A horrible thought come to him. The way she reacted when he tried to touch her. Was she... No he wouldn't allow himself to think like that. Still his brain wouldn't allow let the subject drop. Adam sat up. He had to know. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed on Jessica's name.

Ringing Jessica...

"Hello?" She yawned proving he had woken her up.

"Jessica it's Adam Trueman " He told her.

"Oh.." She replied with in her sleepily state.

He tried to be sensitive but as he started talking she burst in to tears and all Adam wanted to do was go around there and comfort her. "Adam" She cried.

"What's wrong Jessica?"

It was extremely hard for her to do but the more she kept quiet about it the less likely she was to tell somebody. "Jessica?" She took a deep breath. Would he help her if she told him?

"I was raped last night " She whispered.

Jessica heard the phone drop to the floor. She knew it. He didn't believe her. She sighed and pressed disconnect on her phone and sat in the living room crying.

The knock got louder and louder. Sighing Jessica got up off the sofa and walked in to the hallway and unlocked the door. Adam Trueman was standing at her door. "Jessica?" Adam asked.

She nodded her head and allowed Adam to come in. She walked in to the kitchen to make her visitor a cup of tea.

"Hey Jessica. It'll be alright " Comforted Adam once he had finished his cup of tea. "Have you been to the police?"

"No." Jessica replied.

Adam nodded. "Alright . Go and get dressed?"

Nodding Jessica walked upstairs to her room and put on jeans and a jumper. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed her brown hair.

"We are going the hospital " Adam smiled seeing her enter the kitchen.

"Adam " Jessica cried feeling herself being pulled in to a comforting hug by Adam running his hand up and down her back gently in an attempt to soothe her.


	4. Chapter 4

The Handsome Guy 

Chapter 4

Jessica grabbed her coat from the banister and walked to the front door. Should she go? Or should she not? Her head was spinning as she locked the door and walked towards Adam's car slowly. She had to blink a few times before making her first step. Her brain was out of control with the commands and she felt dizzy. In front of her Adam was spinning.

"Jessica? Jessica?"

She couldn't breathe, she felt like someone was chocking her. Her breathing got quicker and quicker and she felt like she was going to faint.

Adam had got his phone out of his pocket. "Hello I need an ambulance now" After Adam had finished speaking on his phone he sat down. "Jessica the ambulance is on it's way. " He told her sitting down beside her. Her breathing was still fast, and she was taking big gulps of air. "Try and take slow deep breathes for me" Adam told her.

"Adam... I'm... scared..." The frightened teenager whispered as Adam looked at her his brown eyes shining with concern for her. He could hear blue sirens in the distance. she was starting to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be alright "

Two women came out of the ambulance carrying equipment between them and they walked through the gate. One woman was an older woman with a short bob, whilst the other was a brunette but a lot younger.

"Hi sweetheart, I'm Dixie and this is Tasmin, Dixie pointed to the younger woman. What's your name?"

"It's Jess-" She stuttered nervously.

"It's Jessica "

"Can you tell me what happened?" Dixie asked as she looked towards Adam, who was trying to stay calm,but was very concerned for the teenager.

"We were getting in to the car when she started to panic I think she had a panic attack and then she started to hyperventilate. "

"OK Tasmin can you get me a pulse-

"She will need a blood pressure check, a pulse oximeter and her sats are low because of the lack of oxygen to her brain. She is over breathing which means there is a lack of carbon dioxide in the body which means hyperventilating "

"Wow kid you know a lot " Dixie grinned as she was impressed with him.

"I'm studying to be a doctor in medical school " He smiled at Jessica who was being lifted in to the ambulance. Whilst Dixie was driving Tasmin was in the back with Adam and Jessica. She unzipped her medical pack and got out a brown paper bag.

"Jessica we need to get your Co2 levels back up. Can you breathe slowly in to this bag for me?" Tasmin asked handing it to her. "In... and out... in ... and out. " Tasmin was breathing with her showing her exactly what she needed to do. She turned to Adam addressing him. "Has she ever had a panic attack before?" She asked.

"It's alright " Adam whispered. He knew she didn't want the paramedics to know. He looked at her and saw her breathing was calm.

After a short ride, Adam jumped out of the ambulance while Dixie and Tasmin got their patient unloaded and wheeled in she feared what to tell the doctors and nurses , she was embarrassed that she mighf have to talk to them about it. She started to panic again, increasing her breathing making her feel light headed again. She was looking around for Adam who had seemed to disappear from her view. "Adam" She whispered.

"What have we got?" A male nurse was stood by the trolley and was looking at her.

"This is Jessica Harrison. She has had a panic attack, started to hyperventilate. We increased her Co2 level's but she had fainted before we got there. Blood pressure 90 over 60 "

"RESUS please!" The clincal lead Nick Jordan.

Dixie nodded and her and Tasmin wheeled the teenager in to RESUS. "On 3 Tasmin " Dixie said picking up the board "And over nice and gently. 1. 2. 3 " As Jessica was transferred from the trolley to the bed she watched the paramedics leave and a man come in. He walked over to her and began feeling her pulse.

"Get off me!" Jessica screamed. She thought it was the man who had attacked her. All different thoughts come flooding back to her and she could see it happening again.

The tall man spoke to a nurse. "Can you get Tess in here please?"

The nurse Jay nodded and left RESUS to find the older nurse. Jessica was still shaking when Tess and Jay walked back in.

"Adam " Jessica cried. Adam smiled at her from the doorway where he was standing. The nurse walked over to Adam and asked him a question about the teenager and why she was in hospital.

"Do you know what happened?"

I -I " Adam said. He knew he would have to tell the truth for this distressed teenagers safety. " I found her last night, she was crying and wouldn't let me touch her " Adam explained to Tess who nodded and walked back over to the bed. She had to set up an IV drip. She put up the saline bag and then tried to put the needle in to the teenagers hand when she flinched away from her.

"Jessica I need to put this needle in " Tess smiled.

Jessica shook her head and Adam walked over to her. "Jessica look at me. " Jessica looked at Adam who held her hands as Tess got the IV in and secured it with tape to her hand. She left them to go and speak to the clinical lead.

"Mr Jordan a word?" She asked.

The clincal lead nodded and walked in to the staff room. Tess locked the door so nobody could interrupt their conversation. Tess sat down on the blue couch while Nick stood by the door.

Tess looked at him. "The man who brought her in tells me that she was raped "

"Have the police been called?" Nick asked unlocking the door.

Tess stood up. "I'll ring them now " Nick nodded and left the staff room. Walking over to reception Tess picked up the phone and called the police. She walked in to RESUS to inform the lad that came in with the teenager that the police were on their way to the hospital to speak to Jessica.

A tall woman who looked to be in her 30's dressed in a cream suit entered RESUS. She walked towards the bed. "Jessica isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes" She replied nodding and wondering what the straight talking D.C.I wanted.

"My name is Yvonne Rippon and I would just like to ask you some questions. Is that OK?" Receiving a nod in reply she smiled.

The D.C.I knew the questions that she was about time ask would most likely not want to be answered by the teenager but she needed to ask them. She crossed her legs and smiled reassuringly at the teenager. "Have you showered since the attack has taken place?"

"No " Jessica replied thinking back to her health and social classes that she took in school. Her teacher had told her if anyone was attacked not to shower as it could destroy any evidence that the attacker had left behind.

"Were you drinking?" Was the D.C.I's next question.

Jessica shook her head.

Yvonne wrote notes in her book and thanked her for her time. She left RESUS and through her walkie talkie she was informed that the patient's attacker was in the E.D. She went to talk to him. She opened the curtains. "Hello Dean." She said. "I have just been with a distressed teenager who says you attacked her?"

"She's lying. I drove her home from her friends house one night and then she came on to me. "

The D.C.I had a feeling the teenager was telling the truth. She asked for a swab sample from Dean and put on a pair of gloves, swabbed the inside of Dean's mouth and put it in a clear plastic bag. "Thanks " She said walking out of the cubicle. Yvonne walked back to RESUS and asked if it was Ok for her forensics team to examine her. The experience wasn't an enjoyable one but it needed to be done. Jessica looked at Adam.

"It'll be alright Jess " Adam replied. Jessica nodded and was asked to change in to a hospital gown. Adam and the officers left RESUS while she changed in to the gown and then they came back in. Maria was ready to start the examination on her.

"Ready?"

"Sure " Jessica replied weakly.

"If you'd like to open your mouth?" Maria said. Jessica opened her mouth and Maria took silvia from her. Next, Maria cut a lock of Jessica's long brown hair off. "Are you OK?" Jessica wanted to scream but she knew the officer was just being kind.

Maria smiled sympathetically and rolled up the gown. Adam squeezed Jessica's hand. She had dark nasty looking bruises across her stomach. Maria picked up the camera and photographed the bruises.

Yvonne's team had finished and left the teen in peace, before Yvonne turned and asked Adam a question. "Have you got the clothes she was wearing the night of the attack?" Adam nodded and walked out of RESUS. He walked outside and seen Dixie and Tasmin.

"Alright kid?" Dixie asked shutting the ambulance doors while Tasmin was drinking a coffee. "How is she?"

"Just been questioned by the police." Adam replied sighing. She should be out having fun with her friends, not being questioned by the police.

He walked from the hospital to her house and ran upstairs to find the clothes she was wearing that night. He found the clothes and put them in a carrier bag. Shutting the bedroom door behind him Adam ran downstairs and walked back to the hospital.

Adam handed Yvonne the clothes which she put in a clear bag. Adam walked in to RESUS and he noticed Jessica was quiet and awake. "Alright "

Jessica nodded. " I'm fine " She replied.

"Alright " Adam said helping her off the bed. She felt light as a feather.

Adam walked to the doors and asked Tess if Jessica could go home. The ward sister confirmed she could. Adam nodded.

Adam left Jessica in RESUS to get changed in to the white Juicy Couture tracksuit he had brought in for her. She walked in to the toilets and looked in the mirror. Her hair was limp and her reflection was pale. She washed her hands and left the toilets.

They walked out of the hospital after thanking the staff that had helped her. Adam ordered a taxi. Jessica was weary about getting a taxi with Adam.

Adam unlocked the front door and she walked in. The house suddenly seemed bigger than it was and Jessica didn't want to be alone. She walked in to her living room and curled up on the sofa looking younger than her 16 years.

His thumb gently stroked her forehead as she lay asleep on the couch. Checking his watch Adam noted it was almost 17:30. He got up as quietly as he could and opened the door. He was sure Jessica wouldn't mind him using what she had in her cupboards and fridge to make her something to eat.

He turned on the stove and cracked two eggs letting them fry in the pan. Next he searched the fridge and got out the cucumber, lettuce and tomatoes. He cut them all up and prepared them on the plate and put the plate on the table. He made her a drink and put that beside the plate. He looked at his watch again. 17: 45. He walked back in to the living room and crouched down beside her. "Jessica?"

She screamed and then rubbed her eyes.

"Hey it's me " Adam told her.

"Sorry " She replied getting off the couch and following him in to the kitchen.

"Now I know I'm not the greatest cook. " Adam commented pulling out a chair for her. "I made you something "

"Thanks Adam "She whispered sitting down. She picked up the knife and fork and cut the egg salad that he had made her. She put her plate when she had finished in to the sink and followed Adam in to the hallway where he was putting on his jacket.

"Adam. " Jessica whispered. She had got used to him being around. "Don't go "

"Jessica " Adam smiled. "I have to get home "

"Oh ok. " She nodded. Adam shrugged off his jacket deciding to stay a bit longer.

"Do you want too watch a movie?" Adam asked.

"Sure "Jessica replied walking in to the living room and putting on the TV. Adam came in from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and sat down on the couch beside her. Jessica yawned, halfway through 'The Little Princess ' Which was the movie they were watching. Adam picked her up and carried her up to her room and lay her under the covers.

Walking downstairs Adam took off his shoes and pulled the duvet around him as he listed out for any signs that the teenager might be having a nightmare on the floor above him.


	5. Chapter 5

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 5

Jessica's P.O.V

I was in my bedroom sweating and crying. I'd had a nightmare and I wanted Adam. He must have known something was up because he had opened my bedroom door and was sat on my bed gently rocking me. I felt safe. I felt wanted. "Shush Jessica it's going to be alright. "

"Thank you. " I whispered in reply as I looked up at him. He lay me down and I screamed realising I was trapped between myself and him.

"Hey." His soft voice soothed me as he played with my hair. "Shh..."

"Sorry. " I cried. He smiled at me and got off the bed.

"I'm going to get you a cup of tea. " He told me and I nodded standing up walking over to my wardrobe. I needed to find something to wear for court tomorrow. I opened my wardrobe doors and got out my black pants and white vest top. Casual but smart.

"Here?" Adam placed a cup of tea in front of me.

"Thanks. " I replied taking the tea off my side table and taking a sip. Adam sat beside me and asked if I was ready for tomorrow. I nodded and gave him a weak smile. In return he rubbed my arm and told me he would be there for me. I was relieved with my Mum in Australia on a business trip. "Thanks. " I said again putting my tea down.

"That's alright. " He smiled and I realised I liked him a lot. He had been there for me althrough he didn't have to be. He had his own life which he was giving up for me. Not many guys would do that. I was 16 and he was 23. That's 17 years between us. But hey. He was fit.

I got out of bed and crossed the landing before walking downstairs. I was hungry. Adam followed me. I walked into the kitchen and looked in to the cupboards and found pasta. "Want some?" I asked.

"No thanks. "

I turned the stove on, placed the pan on the knob and in went the pasta. My phone was ringing. _"Kirsty" _Read the display screen. I had the choice of answering or ignoring the call. I choose to ignore it.

Adam was looking at me. I shrugged and turned my attention to the pasta stirring it. I poured the pasta in to a bolw and carried it through to the living room where I switched on the T.V. Adam was standing by the door. I took a mouthful of pasta blowing it. "Sit down. "

After I had my tea I took my bolw in to the kitchen and put it in the sink. I yawned and told Adam I was going to bed.

"Goodnight Jessica. " Adam said.

"Goodnight Adam. " I called back as I walked up the stairs trying not to face my fears about tomorrow which was going to be a long day. I opened my bedroom door and sat down on my bed and took off my clothes folding them up neatly and putting them in my wardrobe. I sat on my bed. Adam had suggested I try and get some sleep but everytime I put my head down on my pillows I wake up with nightmares. I felt sick and my head was hurting. I stood up and felt the room spinning I took a deep breathe as I walked slowly to the door and opened it. Only to meet Adam on the landing.

His brown eyes were looking at me in concern. "What?" I asked. It came out meaner than I meant it too. He was only looking out for me. "Sorry. "

"That's alright. "

I smiled weakly and then sighed. I was scared about what tomorrow would bring. Would Adam support me or abandon me in my time of needing support. That was an unanswered question. I also had to face... Dean. I didn't want to.

"Alright?" Adam asked. I noticed he was holding a fresh cup of tea which he held out to me.

"Thanks. " I replied. The warm liquid soothed my throat and I sat back down on my bed. Adam joined me. "Have you got any family?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He looked at me and I could see a lump forming in his throat. I could see he didn't want to answer that question.

"It's fine. " I said quickly.

He nodded at me. "Have you?" He asked.

"I'm an only child. " I replied. "My Mum's in Austraila. "

"Right. "

I yawned and looking at the clock on my bedside table, I realised it was almost 10:00. I was due in court the next morning for 9 and I didn't want to be tired.

Adam stood up and I told him goodnight before asking him to switch the light off. He did, before turning around and shutting the door. I heard his footsteps pad across the landing and I smiled to myself before tightening the covers around myself and drifting off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 6

The following morning Jessica woke early. The trial wasn't until 9 but she was nervous, she had butterflies in her stomach which she had to keep inder control otherwise she might have had another panic attack. She got up and put on her clothes which she had got ready the previous night. She hadn't had a good night but having Adam in her arms she felt safe but she still couldn't seem to shift off the nightmares. Walking out on to the landing wrapping her dressing gown tighter around her fragile body she looked in on Adam who was in the guest room. He was snoring peacefully. Shutting the door she walked downstairs and in to the kitchen where she could make herself some lunch.

After filling up the bolw with cereal which she found was all she could eat at the moment she reached into the fridge and opened the door, once holding the milk she simply stood up and turned around. She screamed. Still thinking it was Dean she tried to turn and run but Adam grabbed her.

"Hey, hey... shh it's OK " Adam held a trembling Jessica tighter. Nothing in the world felt more nicer than Adam holding her.

"I... thought... it ... was... him... " She whispered.

"I know Jess " He said softly rocking her."Jess?" Using his thumb he brought it up to her face and wiped away the tears. "Have you thought of going to see a therapist?" She pushed him away even know she was hurt she knew she needed to go.

"Adam I... I... " She stuttered before crying again.

"Jessica please let me help you I'll be your therapist. " Despite being upset and scared about what later could bring she managed to give him a watery smile.

Hours later Adam was driving Jessica to Holby Court where the trial was being held.

Adam parked the car outside court and got out walking around to her side. He opened her door. "Ready?" He asked.

"No. " She whispered

"Jessica It'll be alright. " He replied. "I'll be there. " He held out his hand and watched as she slowly took it. Adam locked his car and took her hand as they started walking in to the court. They signed in and waited for someone to call them in to court.

"Jessica Harrison. Court room 4 please "

Adam and Jessica took their seats and switched their phones off so they were not interrupted during the court session. Jessica was called up after the judge had taken in Adam's version of what had happened. Then Dean's...

"Miss Harrison, can you please tell me what happened?" Asked the judge.

Jessica stood up and walked to the witness box. She spoke loud and clear so the people in the court room could hear her.

"I had a job interview that afternoon, I came out of it and found a taxi. I got in and told him my address. We passed my house and he stopped the car and...

"Miss Harrison I understand this is difficult but could you please carry on telling the court?" The judge asked firmly.

"Raped me.. " She said quitely as Adam stood and walked next to her.

"We have evidence it was him on her phone. " He handed the judge her phone and comfirmed the date and time.

"Now we will hear Dean's " Asked the Judge.

"The cow came on to me. I asked her to stop. She carried on. I warned her she would regret it if she didn't stop... So.. "

The judge played a video clip from her phone which was uploaded on to the large screen behind them.

_"... Please stop it... " The vulnerable teenager cried out. _

_"No bitch!" Dean roared putting his hands over her mouth to stop her talking. He undid her clothes... _

"We will now take a 15 minute break so we can decide on a verdict. "

Dean was led out of the witness box handcuffed to security guards and went for Jessica. "I'm going to kill you!" He growled.

Jessica rushed outside leaving Adam to run after her. Her phone vibrated in her handbag. She unzipped her handbag and took it out. It was Kirsty. She opened her inbox.

Sender: Kirsty

To: Jessica

Time: 14: 45

**Hey Jess.**

**Haven't heard off you in a while. Everything OK?**

**Kirsty**

**xx**

Jessica was about to text Kirsty back when Adam handed her a coffee and sat by her. She leant her head on his shoulder. "We should get back in there " Adam said throwing his coffee cup away. "Jess?"

"I'm scared. " She cried.

"Shhh. " He soothed holding her. She flinched away from him. "Jess take your jacket off a minute?" He ordered gently.

"I'm cold. " She replied.

"Look at me. " Looking in to his warm brown eyes eyes he managed to get her jacket off her and was horrifed to find dark bruises all over her back. As he pressed around with his hands he could hear her wincing. Them bruises were recent He thought to himself.

"Adam?"

"It's alright. " She grabbed his hand and they got off the wall they had been sitting on.

They walked back into court room 4 and sat back down while Dean was escorted by the two security guards back to the witness box.

The judge came back in and Adam and Jessica stood as the judge sat back down. She coughed looking at the defendent in the witness box. Was he guilty? or innocent?

"I have made my decision. Based on the defendant's clean record I have found him... innocent "

"What!" Adam stood up in disbelief.

"Dean you may go. " The judge announced.

Adam shook his head. "Jessica come on. "

The journey to Jessica's house was in silence althrough Adam guessed a confused Jessica was trying to get her head around today. He was innocent. Adam couldn't believe it. "Hungry?" He asked.

She shook her head and asked him to take her straight home. "Jess you need to eat?"

She unlocked the front door and walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. "No. " She cried.

"Hey... " Adam walked in to the living room and hugged her planting a light kiss on her head.

"I'm tired. " She said.

"Here " Adam lifted her off the couch and into his arms and made his way out of the living room and up the stairs in to her huge room.

"Adam?" She whispered. She didn't want to be alone. "Will you stay?"

"Alright. " He nodded slipping in to bed beside her and putting his arm's around her as she drifted in to an uncomfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 7

Seeing a tired Jessica toss and turn Adam moved quickly and quietly out of bed so he didn't disturb her. It was 8:00 and she was still awake.

He walked down the stairs and walked in to the kitchen and made a hot chocolate for her with marshmallows and whipped cream. He put it down on the table as he heard light footsteps come down the stairs.

"Morning Jessica " He smiled coming around to hug her. His hand stroking her hair he handed her the hot chocolate

Adam had encouraged Jessica to get dressed. "OK" She said walking out of the kitchen.

Her phone rang while she was in her bedroom getting dressed. She picked it up. "Hello?" She asked and hearing her Mum's voice on the end of the line she cried. "Mum!" She shouted down the phone.

The line had gone dead and Jessica discovered a day later her Mum had been shot dead, having been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She walked slowly downstairs. "I want my Mum" She whispered sitting down.

"It's alright "Adam told her stroking her cheek.

The teenager was having a rough time lately with being attacked and now her Mum dying. Adam took her out for a walk near the house.

When they got back after their walk Kirsty and another girl Adam hadn't seen before was were standing by the gate.

"I'm sorry " The older girl with blonde hair apologised.

Kirsty was confused. What was this girl apologising to her for?

Adam handed her the paper which he had brought when they were out on their walk.

**Local Teen's Mum Shot Down Dead In Mistaken Identify**

Janet Harrison, 43 was shot dead yesterday.

Police and paramedics were quick to arrive at the scene but were unable to revive the mother.

An officer had this to say. "We know she had a daughter but we were unable to get in contact with her. If you know Mrs. Harrison's daughter please don't hesitate to contact us on 0151 452 003.  
We send our condolences to her "

Kirsty stared at the article and immediately hugged her friend tight. Adam opened the front door and Kirsty walked in followed by the other girl. Jessica was just about to walk in when Adam stopped her. "Are you alright?"

"Sure " Jessica replied weakly. Adam knew she wasn't.

"It's alright " He said pulling her in to a hug as tears slipped down her cheeks.

In the living room Kirsty thought she had better introduce herself to the other girl. She held out her hand. "Hi I'm Kirsty "

"Linda?" She said walking over to the large window. "Who's that?" She asked.

Kirsty was saved from answering when the front door opened and Adam and Jessica walked in. Kirsty walked in to the hallway to see the two of them holding hands.

"Are you too in a relationship?" She asked a smile forming across her face.

"Right?" Adam confirmed it by nodding his head. "But there is something we need to tell you first"

"Your not pregnant are you Jess?" Kirsty asked walking in to the kitchen.

"Sure " Jessica replied standing next to Adam in the kitchen.

He smiled at her and rubbed her arm gently. "It's alright "

"What is it you want to tell us?" Linda asked looking at both Adam and Jessica.

Jessica sighed. She was nervous. "OK. " She told both Kirsty and Linda what had happened to her. Kirsty got up and hugged her friend. She said her goodbyes and left the house. She met Dan at the top of the street.

"What's up?" He asked putting an arm around her.

"Jessica's mum Janet is dead "

Dan smirked.

"She's really upset Dan!" Kirsty shouted annoyed at the disrespect her boyfriend was showing her best friend.

"Chill babe " He replied rolling his eyes. He wasn't interested in the news that his girlfriend's best mate's Mum had just died.

Kirsty was not in the mood now. "Do you remember Dean Jones?"

"Yep. Why?"

"He attacked Jessica the other night "

Dan was silent as he pretended to be thinking. He got his phone out of his jeans and text Dean.

**Kirsty's just told me. Nice one lad. **

He smirked to himself as he put his phone back in his jeans and joined Kirsty on the bus.

* * *

Back in the house Jessica was sitting in the kitchen at the table staring blankly at the bills that surrounded her. It seemed her Mum had debt cards that she hadn't managed to pay off. Jessica sighed looking over the statement.

"Right " Adam said walking in to the kitchen and putting the bills in a draw, he would pay them, he didn't want his new girlfriend getting stressed.

Jessica smiled weakly at him and rested her head on his chest. She got up off the chair walking out of the kitchen and walked upstairs. Knocking at one of the many doors on the landing Jessica waited until Linda opened the door and she walked in sitting down on the bed.

Linda gestured to the suitcase which didn't have much in. "I was going to ask if I could stay for a while?"

Jessica nodded looking at the picture of her and her Mum on the chest of drawers. "Sure?" She said.

"Jess" Linda sighed once she had finished packing and put everything away neatly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

" I was scared " She replied sitting on the bed and shaking at the memory.

Linda hugged her. Jessica nodded. Linda giggled and Jessica was confused by her gigging

"What?" She asked

Linda pointed to Adam who was standing watching the two girls talk.

"He's fit " She said cheekily referring to Adam.

"I know " Jessica replied with a small smile as she heard Adam go downstairs.

Linda and Jessica lay on the bed together as Jessica put on her iPod and they shared an earphone.

Jessica walked downstairs and walked in to the kitchen where Adam was washing up. "Hey" He said slipping an arm around her waist. "Anytime you want to talk I'm here aright?"

"OK " Jessica replied. She appreciated that. She said goodnight to Adam and gently kissed him on the cheek. She walked in to Linda's room and said goodnight before walking in to her own bedroom and getting changed in to her pj's.


	8. Chapter 8

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 8

Kirsty walked out of the gates and down the street as the school day come to an end. Walking through the gate she reached inside her bag for her keys putting them in to the lock and twisted them until the door opened.

Once inside she put her phone on charge and walked upstairs to her room. She shut the door and took her laptop off charge and sat on the bed. She logged in to Twitter and switched on her TV.

KirstyC in reply to JessH. You OK about tomorrow?

JessH in reply to KirstyC. Sure... :(

KirstyC in reply to JessH. Oh babe.

Kirsty clicked Dean's Twitter page and was stunned by what she was reading. Surely Dan couldn't have known this. She read it again.

Dan knows DeanJones attacked his girlfriends best friend. She felt sick and quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Calming herself down she walked out of her room and downstairs where her phone was still charging. She took it off the charger and flipped it open going through her phone book.

_Dan. _

_Adam. _

_Jack._

_Jessica. _

_Louise_

_Mum_

_Jessica's Mum. She sadly deleated that contact. _

_Lysney_

_Jacob. _

She pressed call and waited for Dan to pick up on the secoond ring he did. "Kirs-"

"Shut it" She said.

"What's going on?" He asked. "Angry at me?"

"No. " She replied sarcastically. "I'm just wondering why my boyfriend knew his friend had attacked my best friend? I found out through Jess's new boyfriend Adam. "

She recieved no response to her striaght to the point question and she wanted to slap him for being such a coward. Instead she took a deep breath and told him calmly. "We are over Dan. " The line went dead as she shut her phone and walked in to the kitchen to make herself some tea. She text Jessica.

Sender: Kirsty.

To: Jessica

Time: 17:00.

**Jess hope your OK. **

**x. **

Jessica wiped her eyes and clutched her Mum's lifeless hand. Her Mum had been a fighter, so strong. She had dressed her mum in a pair of jeans and placed a picture of her and Janet together in the oak coffin.

"Jess... " Adam spoke.

"I know. " She replied. Leaning in to the coffin she kissed her mum and told her she would see her tomorrow for her final journey. Adam held open the door for her and they walked out of the building together. Adam called a taxi and placed his jacket around Jessica to keep her warm while they waited for a taxi.

She was scared when Dean smiled at her. She cowered in to Adam and he stroked her hair whispering sweet words in to her hair. "Shhh. " He soothed running his thumb over her cheeck. They got out of the taxi and Adam althrough not happy about it paid Dean.

"You coming Jess?" He asked pulling they keys he had got cut for the house out of his pocket.

"Sure " She nodded walking back up the street and looking up at him.

Kirsty was bored sitting at home tucking in a meal for one. She picked up her phone to find a text from Dan.

Sender: Dan

To: Kirsty

Time: 17: 34

**I'm sorry. Please forgive me... xx **

She felt sick reading his apology to her it sounded more like begging. She ran her hands through her hair and let out a small sigh. She deleated his contact without any regret and rang one of her friends but got voicemail.

She locked the bathroom door and sunk in to the warm water and opened her new book she brought when she skived with Jessica. Tomorrow was going to be a sad day for her and she didn't want to be alone .

"What?" Adam said stroking her hand softly. She looked down at their hands and swallowed.

"Would you stay with me tomorrow?"

"Alright I will. " He replied glancing up at the clock ticking loudly on the wall. She stood up and walked out of the room.

When Jessica came down from her shower Adam had dinner ready for her on the table. She smiled weakly at him as she sat at the table and picked up her fork. She wasn't in the mood for eating but it looked delicious. It was a jacket potatoe with salad. Adam was sitting opposite her and was cutting his. "Not hungry?" He asked noticing her just take small mouth full's of the salad.

"Sorry. " She replied pushing the plate away from her. Adam watched her get up and he placed the flowers he had brought earlier on the table. Brighten the kitchen up.

"Here?" He smiled handing her flowers wrapped in pale pink paper.

"Thank you " She said sweetly. Adam grinned watching her smile as she filled the vase with water and fed the flowers their food. She placed the vase on the window sill and stepped back.

"Fancy going for a walk?" He suggested.

She yawned. "Sorry Adam I'm tired. "

"That's alright " He replied kissing her bare shoulder gently. She smiled walking out of the room and climbed the stairs hoping she wouldn't fall.

She got undressed and put on her black pj's with pnk lace. They were a Christmas present from her mum and she loved them. She pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed in trying not to think about tomorrw. "Jess?" Adam called through the door. "Can I come in?"

She sat up in bed and brushed a stray peice of hair out of her face. "Sure. "

Adam walked in carrying a cup of hot chocolate which he placed on the side table. "It always help's me when I'm unable to sleep. "

"Thank you " She replied picking the white mug up and raising it to her lips.

Once finished she put the mug on the side table, wiped her mouth and turned over.

Adam smiled and walked over tucking the covers around her and placing a kiss to her forehead. He walked to the door and opened it watching the teenger sleep before shutting it carefully behind him and heading in to his own room. He sat down on the bed and listened to Jessica sobbing through the wall. He felt guilty he could do nothing more to help him an tomorrow was going to be tough on her as well. He remembered his own car crash when he was 8 years old...

_Adam, Alex and their mum and dad had all got in their car ready for their family day out. Alex and Adam were in the back arguing over an action man figure. "Adam!" His Mum said turning around. "Stop it. " _

_"Alright" He said not letting go of the action man. _

_"Mummm!" Alex whined wanting his action man back. _

_"Give your brother his action man back " Their Mum replied wondering why her son's couldn't get on for a while. They didn't usually fight. It was beginning to rain so their dad put on the window wipers and it started to get heavier. He went a little faster but they skided and colided with a car. Adm felt fine apart from a headache and a cut on the side of his face. _

_"Alex" He said looking at his younger brother "Wake up mate " There was no response from him. He got out the car and he knew he had to get some sort of help. He tried to wake his mum up by shaking her. "Mum. "_

_A passnger by had rang an ambulance as Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. She was a young woman with blonde hair. She smiled at him, showing off her white teeth. "My name's Vanessa. Would you like to come with me?"_

_Adam didn't want to leave his parents and brother. His parents were on stretchers with people around them and Alex was being cut out of the car. _

_He was sat in this large hospital doctors and nurses chatting, delivering news happy some sad. No one come to see him._

_Hours later a doctor came to see him. He sat down beside him and 8 year old Adam waited for the news. _

_"I'm really sorry Adam we did everything we could for your parents but their injuries were just too severe. "_

_Adam looked down as he felt the tears in his eyes but swallowed quickly before asking a question. "How's Alex?" _

_"He's paralysed. " The doctor informed him with regret. _

_Adam sighed. He had escaped with a headache and a cut on the side of his face, his parents were deadd and his brother was paralysed because of a silly argument. _

End of flashback 

She sat on the bed. "Hey " Adam soothed stroking her hair and kissing her head. She buried her head in his chest as she cried. "It'll be alright. "

"OK. " She replied in a whisper.

Next chapter: Jessica's mum's funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 9

The hearse pulled up outside the big house and Jessica stared from her bedroom window down on to the street. People were busy going to work and here she was getting ready to bury her mum. It wasn't fair. She could hear Adam talking to people downstairs most likely the caterers as herself, Adam, Linda and Kirsty were holding a wake for Janet after the funeral.

She sighed,turning away from the window just as Adam knocked at the door. "Jessica " He called opening the door. "Hey"

"Hey" She replied quietly closing her eyes as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "Are Linda and Kirsty here?"

Adam shook his head and hugged her. "It's alright Jessica. "

She nodded as she followed Adam downstairs. "I know "

Adam opened the front door and led Jessica outside holding her hand.

Jessica put her hands against the glass of the car and looked at the coffin before Adam gently put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled weakly at him and got in the car and they were drove to the cemetery.

Adam and Jessica arrived at the cemetery before Kirsty and Linda. Jessica seen the bearers bring the coffin out of the car. She walked over to the vicar with Adam. Adam shook the vicar's hand.

Father Bill started the funeral service and opened his bible. "We are here today to help Jessica's Mum, go to her final resting place, ashes to ashes dust to dust I now comite our sister Janet's body to the group." Jessica watched as the bearers lowered the coffin in to the ground and Father Bill passed around a pot of soil. Jessica took a handful and walked towards the hole and threw the soil on top of the coffin.

"Mum " She whispered.

" Alright Jess " Adam said taking her hand and walking away from the coffin with her. The stone was secured in place and Jessica felt she was going to faint if it hadn't been for Adam holding her up.

Linda ordered a taxi and it arrived outside the cemetery and Jessica got in with Adam resting her head on his chest.

Adam unlocked the door to the house and Jessica walked in to the kitchen and sat down at the table and cried. Adam rubbed her back softly trying to calm her. Adam opened the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and picked up a few glasses and filled them up.

"No thank you " Jessica said seeing Adam about to hand her a glass. She walked to the sink and filled a glass of water up.

Kirsty raised her glass and clicked it with Adam's. "To Janet" She declared.

"Want a lift home?" Adam asked Kirsty.

She nodded, walked in to the kitchen and hugged her friend. "see you soon Jessica " She smiled.

Linda waved at Kirsty as she filled up her wine glass and carried the glass in to the living room. She sat down on the couch and looked through one of Jessica's magazines.

"Linda where's Jessica?" Adam asked as he returned from taking Kirsty home.

"The kitchen "

Nodding Adam walked in to the kitchen and saw Jessica sitting at the table she got up and walked upstairs.

Jessica was in the bathroom leaning against the bath crying to herself so she didn't wake Adam or Linda. Too late. She heard footsteps come out of a room and knock on the bathroom door. "Jess?" They asked.

She didn't want to answer instead Jessica stared at her reflection in the mirror she was holding. Her face was gaunt, her hair felt limp. "Jessica?" They asked again. Jessica sighed.

"OK" She said standing up and unlocking the chain on the bathroom door.

Jessica opened the door slowly and Linda looked at her friend as sobs took over her petite body. Being a year old than both Jessica and Kirsty Linda felt it was her job to look after Jessica.

Before Linda had the chance to say anything to her friend about why she was crying Jessica handed her a pregnancy test.

Positive.


	10. Chapter 10

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 10

It was a new experience for her. She was sat on one of the hard plastic blue chairs with Linda who was looking through an outdated magazine while she waited fo her name to be called. She was nervous.

A snographer dressed in black pants and a white smoock with blonde hair came out and scanning the rows of blue chairs. Jessica looked at Linda and stood up walking towards the room where she would be seeing her baby. The snographer introduced herself: "Hello my name is Lucy and I will be your midwife throughout your pregnancy. "

"OK " Jessica nodded as she walked in to the room.

"If you would like to lie on the bed and lift your top up?" Lucy asked sitting down at the monitor.

"Sure. " She smiled and looked at Linda.

Jessica lifted her top so her stomach was exposed as a piece of cloth was placed over it. "This'll just feel a little cold. " Said Lucy putting gel on to her stomach.

"OK. " She got herself in to a comfortable position on the bed and prepared to see her baby.

Lucy smiled moving the probe around her stomach. She turned the monitor around so it was facing Jessica. "You are 5 months "

Jessica gasped.

"What's wrong?" Linda asked.

"It's Adam's... "

Linda was confused by the look on her friends face. Being Adam's baby meant it was good news right? So why did Jessica look like she wanted to cry. She turned to Lucy but before she could speak Jessica spoke. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. " Lucy said with a laugh handing the teenager some tissues. As Jessica got off the bed and striaghtened her clothes. Lucy added. "I'll book you another scan before you leave today."

Jessica nodded. "Thank you Lucy. "

Linda and Jessica left the hospital and Linda ordered a taxi. They sat on the wall outside while they waited for it. Jessica put her appointment card and scan picture in her handbag.

"You going to tell Adam?" Linda asked as the taxi drove them back to her house after her ultrasound. Jessica was looking at the scan picture with tears in her eyes.

She didn't verbally reply she just shook her head as she didn't know wheather she was going to tell him or not. "Jess?" Linda nudged her gently as the taxi stopped outside the house.

"Oh. " she said reaching for the handle and opening the door. Stepping outside on to the pavement she looked across the street where she could see Adam. Quickly thinking she put tbe ultrasound scan in her handbag and walked towards him. "Hi. " She smiled walking towards him.

"Hey " He replied brushing a strand of hair that had fallen across her forehead behind her ear.

She smiled and snuggled in to him as they crossed the street together. Linda had booked herself in to a hotel for a couple of days. "Adam open the door?" She asked.

"Alright " He grinned stepping through the gate and putting his keys in the lock. Linda walked striaght upstairs and packed her things.

Jessica walked in to the living room.

"Adam?" She whispered.

"Hey " He replied looking at her with concern upon noticing her eyes watering. "Jessica?"

"I I want to go back to school with Kirsty tomorrow " She said quietly thinking to herself that he didn't have to know yet.

"Are you sure your ready?" He replied stroking her hair.

"Sure "

Adam nodded and hugged her closer to him.

"Jess I'm off. " Linda smiled hugging her friend.

"OK. " She got up from the sofa and hugged her friend back.

They walked in to the hallway together were Jessica noticed her friend's suitcase. Linda picked it up and hugged her friend again. "I'll call you. " She said opening the front door and walking out on to the street.

"OK " She replied waving to her friend as she walked up the street. Once she could no longer see Linda she walked back inside the house and shut the door. She put her hand to her baby bump and sighed to herself.

"Jess hungry?" Adam asked walking in to the hallway holding up a leaflet for the local takeway which was down the street.

"No thank you " She replied.

"Alright. " He said.

The pizza had arrived and Jessica was feeling sick from the smell. She struggled to stop herself going pale. "I'm sorry " She said as she jumped up from the couch and walked quickly in to the downstairs bathroom. She vomited in to the toilet. She sighed Adam might have heard that. To hide the fact she had just experienced her first bout of sickness in her pregancy she quickly flushed the chain and washed her hands. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she saw that she was pale. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked out of the bathroom.

Her phone vibrates in her jeans pockets as she walked back in to the living room and she gets it out wondering who is texting her.

Sender: Linda

To: Jessica

Time: 8: 39 PM

**Hey I'm settled in to the hotel. Have you told Adam about the baby yet?**

Jessica bites down on her lip as she ponders a reply to her friend. She jumps slightly as Adam wonders out in to the hallway wondering what is taking his girlfriend so long. He wraps an arm around her and she looks up wondering wheather to tell him he is soon to become a father. He is 23, got a good career ahead of him. Would he run?

"Adam... " She starts but stops when she realises he has hold of it. She must have dropped it earlier on her way out of the bathroom. He looks at her accusingly.

"Jessica?"

"I can explain. " She replied looking at her hands, like she always did when she was nervous. It was a childhood habbit.

Adam stares at the white stick again. "Is it mine?" He asked.

"Yes " She said nodding.

He held his arms out to her and she relaxed in to him. "Shh" He said stroking her hair. Pulling herself out of his hug she looks up. "It'll be alright. "

To: Linda

Sender: Jessica

Time 9: 21 PM.

**Adam knows about the baby. **

Linda looked around her hotel room. It was cheap looking and had stains on the white curtains. She put her hair in to a pony and replied to her friend's text.

Adam and Jessica were sat in the living room. Adam looked at her. "How long?"

"5 months " She answered back with a weak smile. She stood up with the help of him and wondered when they should start getting bits in for the baby. Adam leaned across the table and got a piece of paper and wrote things what they would need down.

_Cot_

_Pram_

_Bottles_

_Nappies_

Changing mat

"Jessica?" He asked gently lifting her chin with his finger.

A weak smile and looking up at him she answered "Yes?"

"You know you can't go back to school while carrying our baby?"

"I'll be fine " She replied.

"Alright. But tomorrow I'm coming in with you and Kirsty to explain. "

She nodded her head. He was going to be there for her he wasn't going anywhere and she was greatful for his support.

**Authour's note: I wasn't having Adam find out Jessica was pregnant in this chapter but writing had it that way. Adam's the dad! Will Jessica have a healthy pregancy or will the baby come prematurely? **


	11. Chapter 11

The Handsome Guy

Chapter 11

Kirsty walked out of her house dressed in jeans, a black jumper and UGG boots and walked down the path to the awaiting cab that was taking her to the cafe where she was meeting Warren for a coffee.

She got out of the taxi and paid the driver and walked in to the cafe. He was already there when she arrived looking smart in a blue shirt with jeans and his brown hair spiked up. Kirsty walked over to him and took her coat off before she sat down. "Hi Warren "

"Hi " He smiled back touching her hand lightly. She shivered as their hands touched. He stood offering to buy her a coffee.

Kirsty got her phone out of her handbag texting Jessica while she waited for her coffee. She swung her legs back and forth. "Thanks " She said watching him place it down on the clothe covered table.

He sat back down and took a sip of his own drink. A curl fell across Kirsty's forehead and Warren learned forward and swept it behind her ear. She smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

A waiter passed them and Warren got his wallet out of his jeans and paid the waiter and refused to let Kirsty pay anything.

They walked out of the cafe hand in hand and walked back to Kirsty's house. They walked through the gate and Kirsty looked in her bag for her keys. She was about to open the door when Warren spun her around and kissed her.

* * *

Just a short Warren/Kirsty chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

A Warren and Kirsty chapter with some Adam and Jessica

* * *

The Handsome Guy 

Chapter 12 

Could dreaming be real? Opening her eyes she had realised that she wasn't dreaming. Staring in to his big eyes, Kirsty blushed as she realised what had just happened. " I.. I " She couldn't look at him.

"I'll explain tonight " Warren kissed Kirsty on the cheek and walked off down the road smiling. He had never felt more happy. He had fancied Kirsty for a long time but he had never really thought it would ever get serious; nothing in his life was ever simple.

After walking in to her house, she placed her bag on the couch and decided to ring Jessica.

"Hello?"

"Hey Adam is Jess there?"

"Hello Kirsty, I'm afraid she isn't she has gone to work. "

As soon as Adam had said that to Kirsty she had instantly remembered her friend telling her that she had got a job in a restaurant. She was happy that her best friend was starting to get her life back on track, she had an amazing boyfriend and a best friend she could count on.

"Thanks "

"Alright "

"OK thanks bye "

Kirsty said goodbye and pressing the 'end call ' button on her phone she sat down, she was annoyed that she would have to wait to tell her best friend all that had happened but she knew she could. Remembering what Warren had said she wondered what he meant.

"I'll explain tonight " She knew that she hadn't made any plans with him so what did he mean? He was taken her out again tonight but where and when7? Kirsty knew she needed to text him to find out.

To: Warren.

Sender: Kirsty

Hey. After our "bonding " tonight you said "I'll see you tonight ' Where are we going? Kirsty xxx

Picking up his phone Warren looked at the text before him he had never had feelings like this before, he had the typical girlfriend but never feelings as strong as this for a feisty girl like Kirsty. Unaware if his father behind him, he jumped when he snatched his phone.

"Hey Dad give it back " Looking up at his father Warren hoped he would change not only for him but his mother too.

"Son..." His father sneered as he read the text, he would never learn.

"Micheal give Warren his phone back. He has done nothing wrong " Micheal's wife Michelle lay a hand on her husband's shoulder which he angrily shook off and sent his wife to the floor.

"Lay off woman!" He yelled scaring his wife as he stood over her. Warren looked at his mum as Micheal hit her around the jaw again and again and wanted to stop it but didn't as he knew what would happen.

Michael glared at his son as he walked out of the room and went up towards the bedroom. Warren went in the living room and sat with his mum and they were both silent. Warren knew he couldn't his mum with his thug of a dad but he didn't want to let Kirsty down.

"Mother you have to leave him "

Michelle wiped away a tear. "I can't Warren you know I can't "

"Please Mum" Warren begged as began to text Kirsty details of were they were going tonight.

Sender: Warren

To: Kirsty.

Hey Kirsty. Same here. 8pm and the new restaurant in town. Warren xxx

As a beep started on her phone Kirsty was excited as she read the text and decided to go shopping for some new clothes. Picking up her handbag she walked out of the house and walked to the bus stop. She got on the bus, paid and sat down on a seat.

Getting off the bus she walked in to the shopping centre and went in to River Island to look for a dress for tonight. She wanted something that was smart but casual, after circling the the floors and trying on almost everything she ended up buying a long flowery top and leggings with white heels. Pleased with what she had brought she paid for her items and walked to the bus station to get the bus home.

Getting off the bus Kirsty seen Adam who was going to see Jessica on her first day at work as he wanted to surprise his pregnant girlfriend. She smiled at him. "Hey Adam "

Adam smiled back as he carried on walking down the street he thought about Jessica and their unborn baby,he was so happy with his life and he really did love Jessica.

* * *

"Surprise!" Adam wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist and kissed her lightly on the cheek which she instantly jumped at. After turning around and seeing Adam she laughed and gave him a punch on the arm playfully.

Jessica laughed. "Oh shut up " She laughed. Adam smiled at her. "I have to work "

"Alright Jess " He waved to her and walked out to his car promising to pick her up later.

* * *

Kirsty was standing at the mirror in her bedroom looking at her outfit. She was wearing her flowery top, her black jeans and new white heels. She was pinning her hair back.

"You look nice Kirsty " Her Mum commented from her daughter's doorway.

Kirsty turned and picked up her handbag. "Thanks Mum "

Grace trusted her daughter to be sensible and knew that she would be. She walked downstairs and Kirsty was sitting on the sofa waiting for Warren to arrive.

Warren knocked on the door with a bunch of flowers for Kirsty. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi Warren "

" Hi " He grinned handlng Kirsty the flowers. He then walked down the path and opened the car door for her like a true gentleman.

They drove to the restaurant and Warren turned off the engine and walked around to Kirsty's side opening the door for her. She smiled as Warren reached for her hand and they crossed the road to get to the restaurant.

* * *

It was 3:10 and the end of Jessica's shift. She was tired. She went to her locker to get her coat and bag and walked outside where she was meeting Adam. He walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned for the teenager who was carrying his baby.

She felt weak. "Adam " Jessica whispered

"Hey " Adam soothed opening the car door and helping her sit down. He shut the door and walked around to the drivers side and started the engine.

He helped her to stand when their car was in the drive and unlocked the front door. Once inside Adam made Jessica a cup of tea.

Warren had booked them in with the manager who was showing them to their table.

Warren pulled out the chair for Kirsty and pushed her in before sitting down himself.

Their waiter introduced himself. "Hello my name's Dan..." Kirsty's smile fell...


	13. Chapter 13

The Handsome Guy 

Chapter 13

They were still at the restaurant. Kirsty looked up in shock as if she couldn't believe who was standing in front of her. "Dan " She said. Kirsty was a feisty girl but seeing her ex boyfriend was a shock. She looked at Warren.

"Kirst?" He whispered as he looked at Dan, the cocky ex boyfriend was smirking and Warren felt angry. He slowly raised from his chair and punched Dan in the face.

"Warren!" Kirsty shouted. She didn't know about his upbringing. She walked over to him and held his arm. Dan glared at the two of them.

" You know what bitch!" He yelled. "I'm glad Dean raped your mate!"

Kirsty was upset at hearing that and Warren saw red again. He walked away from Kirsty and walking up behind Dan he took him by surprise as he punched him in the stomach.

Dan doubled over in pain and Warren placed his arm's around Kirsty's shoulder as he paid and he drove her back to her house, staying over on the couch as he didn't want her to be alone.

Kirsty decided to text best friend Jessica and let her know what had happened.

**To: Jessica **

**Sender: Kirsty **

**Jess,**

**Dan's in the restaurant. Your lucky you were not working. He told me he was glad Dean raped you. Sorry :( xx**

Jessica was relaxing at home with Adam when she got Kirsty's text.

She accessed her in box and quickly read the text. "Jess?" Adam asked.

She showed him the text.

**Jess, **

**Dan's in the restaurant. Your lucky you were not working today. He told me he was glad Dean raped you. Sorry :( xx **

Adam kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek. He didn't want anything to stress her out. He put his hand on her stomach and reached for her's so that they both felt a kick from their unborn baby. Jessica gave a weak smile as she text Kirsty back.

**Sender: Jessica **

**To: Kirsty **

**Hope your OK? xx**

Kirsty reached for her beeping mobile.

**To: Jessica **

**Sender: Kirsty **

**Yeah, thanks xx**

Kirsty placed her mobile down, yawned and sighed. It had hardly been the romantic night she had anticipated for her and Warren's first date, but still she had had a great time.

* * *

l am really sorry not updating this sooner, me and another writer EmilyLouiseTheScoobyDooLoverxX have not had the inspiration for it but we are back now and the next update shouldn't be too long. Next chapter: Adam and Jessica have their ultrasound and then go baby shopping.


End file.
